


tres criaturas

by TheCarrot



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Showers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Mornings are tricky in their apartment.
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/William "Ironhead" Miller/Yovanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	tres criaturas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).



> If you can count cider as a beta, we're all good.

Mornings are tricky in their apartment. 

One bedroom, one bathroom, Will always mutters under his breath. Usually at about eight o'clock on the dot, while looking at Santiago who is brushing his teeth by the sink, Yovanna already under the spray and humming gently into the fogged up glass partition. 

“Wfa-?” Santiago mumbles around his toothbrush, raising an eyebrow at the other man. 

Will just sighs and turns his ear to Van who is laughing under her breath at his comment. “I think we need a bigger place.” He repeats. “With more than one shower.”

Brown eyes narrow, flashing purple and Santiago leans over to rinse his mouth out in the sink. “Really? I think that sounds like a bad idea.” 

“You have the balls to say that _mi cadejo_?” Will huffs, voice echoing on a growl.

Santiago grins, but instead of answering he nudges the blond towards the shower stall where a beautiful tan hand is already reaching out to drag Will into the bath.

Yovanna smirks as she pins him against the tiled wall, delighting in the way blue eyes narrow at the feeling of chilled wet ceramic to his back. “What’s this I hear about you wanting another shower _mi lobo_?” Her voice slides away on a sly expression. Fingernails dancing as they trace their way down Wills shoulders and across his pecs. Yovanna licks her lips at his growl; then licks at Will’s lips before hauling their third in for a kiss full of teeth. 

Will gives as good as he gets, wrapping a strong arm around the smaller waist before him and switching their positions. Until it’s her back being pressed against the tiles and hitch two smooth legs up over his hips. He trails sharper than normal teeth down the length of Yovanna’s neck, inhaling sharply at the scent of wet earth that always surrounds her. The scent of the deep forest and petrichor. 

“Fuck.” She groans back, pulling Will flush to her hips and grinning at the hardness she can feel pressing against her. Yovanna digs her nails into short blond hair and tugs Will’s head back and the growl that Will gives in response is better than any mans screams. She’d know.

A hand brushes by them then, surprising the two who are wrapped up in each other. Until Will and Yovanna can finally break themselves out of the warm scent of each other; of musk and fresh air. 

Santiago rolls his eyes at the two, grabbing the bottle of shampoo on the shelf past his lovers. Somehow having managed to sneak into the warm spray of water without them noticing. “It’s hardly sneaking the way you two get in the morning.” He muses, rivulets of soapy water curving over his back as he scrubs his fingers through his hair. 

Blue eyes meet brown then, a conspiring look passed between the two before they share a heated kiss full of mischief and glee. As one they move, tan legs hitting the floor of the shower and Santiago yelps when pale fingers lace into his greying curls, pulling him around and sandwiching him between two already warm slick bodies. 

“You have a problem with our mornings _el cadejo_?” Yovanna growls, licking her lips at the way Santi’s eyes go dark when she presses against his front. Feels the responding shiver when Will slides up behind him to wrap two strong pale arms around the breadth of Pope’s shoulders. 

“ _No, mi un pie maravilla._ ” Santiago teases, dropping his head back onto Will’s shoulder and grinding backwards, revels in the hiss it earns him. Pushes forward into Yovanna’s warmth. “Except I'm already late.” 

Yovanna and Will snort in unison around him.

“Which is fine” Santiago grins, sharp teeth pulling at his lower lip as he glances over his shoulder at their boyfriend. 

Will knows then, at the sight of Yovanna’s darkening gaze that none of them are leaving anytime soon-- and well, he never really wanted more than one shower anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> the best word count ever....


End file.
